Quiero ser abuela
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Sí, quería nietos, y mejor aun si tenían unas adorables orejitas de perro en sus cabezas. •Viñeta [Reto de cumpleaños para Mrs Bipolar, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Quiero ser abuela**

**Summary:** Si, quería nietos, y mejor aun si tenían unas adorables orejitas de perro en sus cabezas. •Viñeta [Reto de cumpleaños para Mrs Bipolar, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome y mamá de Kagome.

**Género:** Family/Humor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Silencio.

El único sonido que podía percibirse era el sonido del lápiz contra el papel, y de vez en cuando suspiros agotados e impacientes.

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿aun no terminas?_

_Sip, estaban en la época contemporánea y Kagome se encontraba haciendo sus deberes, pero como siempre, estaba InuYasha para distraerla._

_—Terminaré más rápido si dejas de interrumpirme._

_—Keh…_

_Volvió a escucharse el lápiz contra el papel y de vez en cuando gruñidos frustrados._

_—Kagome, ¿aun no…?_

_— ¡No! —interrumpió la chica mirándolo con furia, lo que hizo que él se sintiera intimidado._

_Rápidamente volvió a sus tareas, solo que ahora con el ceño fruncido._

_El hanyô gruñó. Malditos deberes. Maldita Kagome. No tenía ningún derecho a ser ignorado. Keh…_

_—Kagom…_

_— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó exasperada dándose la vuelta, solo para darse cuenta que la persona que le hablaba no era InuYasha, sino su madre, quien acababa de entrar a su habitación. A la miko se le subieron todos los colores a la cara con vergüenza. —L-Lo siento, mamá._

_—No te preocupes, cariño. —le dijo la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa. —InuYasha-kun, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? —le preguntó amablemente al hanyô, quien se tensó inmediatamente al oír su nombre._

_—Eh… Sí, claro. —dijo poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación._

_A Kagome se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en los labios, ¡por fin podría estudiar tranquila!_

_Preparada mentalmente se volvió a girar quedando frente a su escritorio y pegó el lápiz al papel._

_"Concentración…"_

_…_

_…_

_¿De qué estarán hablando?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Siéntate, cariño._

_El hanyô se sonrojó por el apelativo cariñoso pero obedeció._

_—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_El hanyô sudó frío._

_—Iré directo al punto. —a estas alturas el hanyô no podría estar más nervioso. —Sé que tú y mi hija están enamorados._

_El hanyô se sonrojó furiosamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella continuó hablando._

_—Y por eso quiero pedirte una cosa._

_Ahora estaba realmente confundido. ¿No iba criticarlo o algo así por el estilo?_

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que la señora prosiguiera. Miles de cosas rondaban con la mente del hanyô, quien si pudiera, habría huido hacía mucho tiempo.

_—Quiero nietos._

_¿Eh?_

_¿Qué había dicho?_

_— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que InuYasha pudo articular._

_—Eso mismo, cariño. —le regaló una sonrisa. —Como sé perfectamente que se quieren el uno al otro, y Kagome ya está bastante grande, creo que ustedes podrían dar el siguiente paso: casarse, formar una familia… Y además yo quiero nietos, y quien mejor que tú, InuYasha-kun, para dármelos junto con mi hija._

_Bien. Ahora sí no tenía idea de que hacer, decir, o en todo caso tartamudear. De lo que estaba seguro, era que su cara estaba mucho más roja que sus ropas._

_— ¿Q-Quiere q-que Kag-gome y yo…?—logró decir._

_—No te avergüences, querido, sé que tú y mi hija se quieren mucho, así que no veo ningún problema, ¿cierto? Tú puedes hacerlo._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?_

_— ¿O quieres que mi hija se vaya con otro? —la señora Higurashi sabia, por parte de su hija, que el hanyô era extremadamente celoso._

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!_

_La mujer le sonrió de tal forma que él no supiera a dónde tenía que ir para que la tierra se lo tragara._

_—Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es decirle tus sentimientos y que quieres formar una familia con ella._

_— ¿Qué? ¡No haré eso! —exclamó rojo._

_—Vamos, yo puedo enseñarte como. —le dijo poniéndose en pie e indicándole a él que hiciera lo mismo._

_— ¿Q-Qué…?_

_—Haz esto. —le tomó las manos y miró al hanyô a los ojos con una sonrisa. —Solo dile lo que sientes, así: Te amo._

_— ¿Eh?_

_Los dos presentes voltearon a ver y se encontraron a Kagome en la entrada de la sala, viendo como su madre mantenía sujetas las manos del hanyô, a quien le apareció un tic en el ojo._

_—Oh, Kagome, cielo, InuYasha-kun quiere decirte algo._

_Inmediatamente fue hacia su hija y la empujó hasta dejarla frente al hanyô._

_Ambos se miraron._

_Él, con los nervios a flor de piel y con la cara completamente roja._

_Ella, confundida y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas._

_—Los dejaré solos. —dijo sonriente la señora Higurashi y luego desapareció del lugar._

_—InuYasha, ¿de qué hablabas con mi madre? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_—E-Eh… Nada._

_La miko le miró frunciendo el ceño._

_— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo no he sugerido nada, fue tu madre quien dijo todas esas cosas! —le gritó nervioso._

_— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Por qué ella se te estaba declarando? —preguntó ahora molesta._

_—N-No se me estaba declarando, ella… quería que yo lo hiciera contigo, dice que quiere nietos, ¡pero yo no tengo nada que ver!_

_— ¿E-Ella te dijo que quería nietos? Y-¿Y quiere que tú seas el padre?_

_No supo que responderle. Solo que quedaron viéndose nerviosos y sonrojados._

_— ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó con voz tímida la miko, unos minutos después._

_— ¿eh?_

_—D-Digo, que si a ti… te gustaría la idea de… ya sabes…—miró al piso sonrojada._

_—Y-Yo… Etto… No sé… Eh… ¿Tal vez?_

_— ¡Nee-chan! ¡Inu-no-nii-chan! —Sôta entró alegremente a la estancia. —Mamá dice que ya pronto estará la cena._

_—G-Gracias, Sôta._

_— ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_— ¡No! No. —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_El chico se encogió de hombros._

_—Bueno. —y dicho esto salió._

_—Eh… ¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó la miko._

_—Sí._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues he aquí :D En realidad nada que decir.

¡Chaito! Tsuki


End file.
